TD Gray Man
by SailorMarble14
Summary: There are Exorcist and Akumas. Mike and Mal are twins who are training to be Exorcist in a new generation devision to kill Akumas. Requested by my friend ShugoJess.
1. Chapter 1

T.D Gray Man Episode 1

**Here is a new story. This was requested by my best friend ShugoJess0313 on DA (she's also on here as well) she also gave me ideas for new stories, but I'll work on them soon due to all the stories I started. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or D. Gray Man.**

A long time ago, their where Akumas who destroyed and killed anyone and everything, then their where Exorcists, who killed Akumas, to save peoples lives. Orders where set up for Exorcist to live and be together to hunt down Akumas. But suddenly, the orders shut down, and Exorcist disappeared. Now, a new evil is back, and Akumas are awakening, but Exorcist started to return as well. This is how the story begins.

In Ontario, Canada at a bus station, a young boy with spiky brown hair, and tanned skin wearing a brown jacket, a blue shirt with white sleeves and color, and blue jeans, and brown and white shoes. His name was Mike Allen, and police officer caught him.

"Alright young man, you thought you could run away from us but we caught you." The police officer said.

Mike was scared. "Wait a minute you got the wrong guy here!" Mike yelled. Just then another police officer came, with another boy that looked like Mike, who was Mike's twin brother Mal Allen.

Mal was wearing a black jacket with yellow stripes on the side, a red shirt with long black sleeves, black pants that looked slightly ripped, and black shoes. "I found the boy, officer." The other police officer said, but was surprised when he saw Mike.

The police officer that had Mike, was surprised when he saw Mal, and then looked back at Mike. The two brothers where then pushed by a wall. "Alright then, which one of you started a fight with one of our officers!" The police officer yelled. Just then a young man called out to one of the officers.

"Excuse me!" the young man yelled. He wore an army green shirt, dog tags, short blue jeans, and black boots. "These two are with me, I'm sorry for what these two did wrong." The young man said. His name was Brick McArthur.

The police officers looked at each other then Brick, and let Mike and Mal go. "Alright you two are free to go, but don't think we stopped watching you." The officer said, leaving with his partner.

"Thank you so much." Mike said. Brick smiled back.

"No problem, you guys are Mike and Mal Allen, right?" Brick asked. The two boys nodded.

"Then you guys are headed to the order to sign up as exorcist then." Brick said.

"That's right." Mal replied. Brick smiled and led the two boys onto the train.

Later the two boys where at the back of the train looking back, and saying bye to their old town, Brick then came out and smiled. "So you guys ready for the Order?" He asked. Mike and Mal smiled and nodded.

In a big city, there was an abandoned movie lot, and three detectives where checking it out. One that stood out was a girl with short black hair and brown eyes wearing a long gray jacket, and brown boots. Her name was Kotone.

Kotone was looking around the building; she needed to investigate to look what she's looking for. Just then Kotone heard something, which caught attention to not only her, but the detectives as well.

"Should we check it out?" The first detective asked. The second detective nodded, and went to go to where they heard the noise.

Kotone then stopped them. "Hold on. Let me check." Kotone said. The detectives looked at each other, and nodded, and left to another room.

Kotone walked around the building, and went upstairs. Suddenly a figure saw her, but hid away before she can look. Kotone then went back downstairs, and went to another hallway. Kotone was ready to grab something out from her pocket, but then someone pulled her away.

Kotone was ready to scream, but was then shushed by Brick. "Brick?" Kotone asked. Brick smiled when he saw Kotone.

"Kotone your alright." Brick said hugging her tightly. Kotone couldn't breath, and finally let go, and brushed herself off.

"What are you doing here?" Kotone asked. Brick shushed her again.

"Just stay quiet." Brick said. Suddenly Brick and Kotone heard a thump, and saw Mike and Mal on top of each other. Mike and Mal looked up and both nervously smiled.

"Hello." Mike said with a nervous smile. Kotone was shocked at first, but then started to glare.

Outside the building, there was a sound of a wrestle going on. Kotone then pushed Mike and Mal to a wall. "Alright what are these two doing here?" Kotone said glaring at them. Mal and Mike struggled to get out of her grasp.

"Wait Kotone let me explain first." Brick said. Kotone then glared.

Kotone then let Mike and Mal go, and two breathed in relief. "Thank you Brick." Mike said catching his breath.

"Alright Brick who are these two and you better explain." Kotone said.

Brick opened his mouth, but then two screams where heard. Kotone then opened the door. "Brick, watch those two." Kotone said pointing at Mike and Mal, and left. Mike and Mal looked at each other then the door.

Kotone then ran to the hall and saw the detectives on the floor. They glowed purple, and a star suddenly appeared in their back, and then turned into ashes. Kotone gasped in horror at what she saw. Kotone looked like she was ready to scream.

Back with Brick, Mike, and Mal they where still in the room. The group then looked up when they heard Kotone scream.

"Let's go." Mal said leaving the room. Mike and Brick followed, and when they got to the room, they saw Kotone kneeling down on the floor. Mike looked and saw the detective's clothes, and ashes on the ground. Mike went to it, and glared.

"Akuma." Mike said with a glare.

Later the next day Kotone was waiting outside the office, while Brick, Mike and Mal where inside being scolded by the officer who signed the mission to the detectives. A bit later, Mike, Mal and Brick where then pushed back outside. "Alright these people are clean." The chief said.

The four sighed. "But these two," the chief said pointing at Mike and Mal, "kept on saying it was this thing called an Akuma that killed the best detectives." The chief said.

"It's the truth really." Mal said. I saw the ashes they are not the ashes of a cremation. But, an Akuma." Mal explained.

The chief looked at him funny and walked away, before just to look at Kotone. "I'm leaving these three with you until we close the case." The chief said and walked off.

"Yes sir." Kotone whispered, as she bowed. Kotone then gave a small glare at Brick, Mike and Mal, but the glare was mostly for Brick. "You know this your fault!" Kotone yelled.

"Me why?" Brick asked getting scared.

Kotone growled, but then took a deep breath, and looked at Mike. "How did you and your brother know that was an Akuma?" Kotone asked.

"We just knew that's all." Mike replied.

"Also are teacher told us." Mal said. Kotone then sighed.

"Where is your teacher anyways?" Kotone asked. Mike and Mal looked at each other nervously.

"He went missing a year ago." Mal replied. Kotone looked at the two and sighed.

"Alright, but you guys are coming with me to help with this mission." Kotone said.

Mike and Mal smiled, and followed Kotone and Brick back to the abandoned movie lot.

Outside the movie lot, a big figure with a clown face, and black suit was behind a police officer. The Officer, who was frowning and had a pale face, and face down where talking to each other. "It's now time." The clown figure said.

In the cafeteria part of the movie lot, Kotone lit up some candles and sat down in front of Mike and Mal. "Ok I have another question to ask you guys." Kotone said as she sat down.

"Sure anything." Mal said. Kotone sighed.

"How do you guys know about Akuma's, only Exorcist know about them?" Kotone asked.

Mike and Mal looked at each other ready to explain their teachings. Until the officer came in, Brick and Kotone looked back, and saw him in pain. Just then the hair that covered Mal's eye, and his eye started glowing red. His eye also showed a scar.

"Everyone look out!" Mal yelled. The police officer then started glowing and blew up the place.

Everyone was safe and sound due to them being somewhere else and not hit. "Everyone ok?" Mike asked. The group nodded, and looked in front of them and saw an Akuma.

Kotone was now shocked and scared. Kotone then glared. Just then the chief came, they where disgusted and surprised of the Akuma, "The hell is this?" The chief asked.

"Sir don't do it!" Kotone yelled. The Chief then started to shoot at the Akuma, but the Akuma shot back a giant missile hitting him. When the smoke cleared only his clothes and badge along with ashes appeared.

"Oh my god." Kotone whispered as tears started to appear. Kotone then glared, and was ready to take out something. Brick then grabbed her arm. Kotone looked up at Brick, who shook his head.

"I want you too see Mike and Mal first." Brick said showing Mike and Mal walking towards the Akuma. Mike and Mal looked at each other and nodded.

Mike and Mal let their arms out and both had a black bracelet. Their bracelets then let out a Bo Staff. Mike's Bo Staff was silver, and Mal's was gold with three switches. He clicked the first switch, which turned it into a Japanese Naginata.

"Destroy this Akuma's soul!" Mike and Mal said together. Mike and Mal jumped, and they hit the Akuma. The Akuma then broke off, and got destroyed and a spirit of a little boy came out.

"Thank you very much!" The little boy's spirit said. Kotone and Brick where surprised on how strong Mike and Mal where.

"This Akuma's spirit was a little boy, the officer was upset about his death, that's why he became an Akuma in the first place." Mal explained. Kotone smiled.

The next morning, Mike and Mal where out at the train station. Brick was next to Kotone, while Mike and Mal where near the train. "So you're going to help out Kotone with her mission?" Mike asked Brick.

Brick nodded his head. "Yeah but only for a few weeks." Brick explained. Mike smiled. Mike and Mal heard the train coming.

"Well we better get going." Mal said, as he was ready to board the train. Mike smiled and looked back at Brick and Kotone and smiled, as he and Mal went to the train and the train left.

"I can't wait too see them back at the order." Kotone said with a smile taking out her item.

On the train Mike and Mal where looking out the window. "Mal?" Mike said. Mal looked at him.

"Yeah what is it Mike?" Mal asked. Mike then frowned.

"Do you know who is making Akuma's?" Mike asked. Mal frowned and shook his head.

"I'm not sure Mike. I'm not sure." Mal said as the train was going away.

**Sorry this chapter looks rushed, I promise it won't be rushed next time**


	2. Chapter 2

T.D Gray Man Episode 2

**Here is the next chapter of the story.**

**Spring Break is just a week away so expect new stories from me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own characters or D. Gray Man**

Mike and Mal where sill on the train, going to the Order, Mike was writing in a journal about the events that happened. "We started are journey back at the station, where Brick picked us up. Brick introduced us to a friend of his named Kotone, and me and Mal where up against our first Akuma." Mike explained to himself. Just then he felt a pencil hit the back of his head. "Hey!"

Mal just smirked. "Mike you got to stop writing everything we do, I mean what are we 10-year old girls." Mal explained.

Mike just gave a small glare. "Come on Mal I mean we haven't seen our teacher in months, I mean once we see him again, I want him to know what where up to." Mike said closing his notebook, and putting it in his backpack. Just then the train went into a halt. This made Mike and Mal fall to the ground.

"What just happened?" Mal asked as he and his brother got up.

"I'm not sure, but it would be nice to check it out." Mike said. Mike and Mal opened their window, and saw the train tracks have been destroyed. Mike sighed, grabbed his backpack, and got off the train.

"Mike what are you doing?" Mal asked seeing Mike doing something crazy.

"Where going to travel on foot, come on." Mike said as he started walking. Mal rolled his eyes, grabbed his backpack, and followed his brother.

The two brothers started walking through a forest field, thinking they have a shortcut to get to the order. They have been walking for hours now. "Mike can we please stop, I'm getting tired." Mal said.

Mike looked back at Mal and frowned. Mike then sighed, and sat down. "Alright." Mike said with a small smile. Mal sighed, and sat down next to his brother. Mike gave a small smile, and ruffled his hair.

Mal pushed Mike's hand away. "Mike I'm not 5 anymore!" Mal yelled. Mike gave a small laugh, and then looked at the stars.

"It looks wonderful tonight." Mike said. Mal smiled, and looked at the stars as well.

"Yeah, they do look pretty tonight." Mal replied. Mike smiled back. "Do you think we will get to the order in time." He said.

"Hey will be resting just for a little bit, and once you feel better then we'll keep on walking." Mike explained. Mal then sighed, and laid down looking at more stars with Mike.

After their rest, Mike and Mal made it to a cliff, and saw a huge building at the top. Mike and Mal where a bit scared at the tower. "Is this the right place Mike?" Mal asked. Mike then took out his journal, and turned to a page with a note that featured a picture of the tower.

"Well this picture shows us the tower, but I just really hope this is the tower." Mike said. The two looked around, and saw a huge flight of stairs leading towards the tower.

"I guess we have to take the stairs then." Mal said.

The two then climbed the stairs, which looked like over 1000 steps. They started to feel tired after the 100th step. When they came to the final step, they just collapsed on the ground.

"We 'breath finally 'breath' made it." Mike said.

Mal took a few breaths as well. "Yeah, 'breath' we did." Mal said as he and his brother smiled at each other.

"Well here it is the Order." Mike said looking at the tower.

Inside the order two girls, along with a group of people where watching the cameras that were spying on Mike and Mal. The first girl had red hair tied in pigtails with pink flower, brown eyes, and wore a red shirt, light brown pants, and sandals.

The other girl had light blonde hair, pale blue eyes. Shoe wore a blue shirt, black skirts, purple leggings, and black shoes. She tied a green jacket around her waist.

"So whose the two guys." A man said. He had black hair, and wore a white coat.

"They might be the two apprentices the teacher said before he disappeared a year ago." The blonde haired girl said.

"They did a great job climbing out stairs." A girl with black hair with blue streaks, and wore Goth clothing.

"Hey aren't we missing two other exorcist here?" A boy with light brown hair wearing a yellow shirt, jeans, and had a gap in his tooth.

"Oh boy." The girl with red hair said.

Back outside, Mike was then tied with a lasso. "H-Help Mal Help!" Mike yelled. Mal's eyes widen, and took out his knife, to cut the rope, but it shocked the two. "Mal the heck did you do." Mike replied still shocked.

"I cut the rope to rescue you." Mal replied shocked as well. Just then a lance came and it hit Mal, but it didn't kill him, it just got him pined to the wall.

"What the-" Mal asked confused. Just then he and Mike saw two boys.

One boy had his hair slicked back and was shirtless, but wore blue jeans, and brown shoes. He was the one who threw the lance at Mal.

The other wore a fedora, a brown shirt, and wore a jacket, brown pants, and black shoes. He had a boomerang, which is what the rope was held onto.

"Sorry we don't take trespassers here." The boy with slicked hair said. Mike was now scared.

"Come on Dawn." The girl with red hair said. The girl with pale blonde hair, who was Dawn, then followed the redheaded girl.

"Ok." Dawn replied.

Back outside, Mike and Mal where scared to death, the two boys who trapped them, just smirked at them. Vito put his hand out, and Mal fell, while the lance went back to him. "So Vito who do you want to kill first?" The boy with the fedora said.

Vito, the one with the slicked back hair, then smirked picking between, Mike and Mal. "Hmm the one tied up looks perfect," Vito said. Mike's eyes widen at that response, "let's see if he's an Akuma." Vito then jumped ready to kill Mike, but then his lance got pushed away by an arrow.

"Vito! Manitoba! Enough!" The red headed girl yelled, holding a bow.

"Zoey!" Vito yelled.

"Dawn!" Manitoba yelled, seeing Dawn glaring, and helping Mal up.

"Just stop it there are on our side!" Dawn yelled.

Vito and Manitoba looked at each other, and both sighed. Manitoba then let Mike go, and Mike fell from the ground. Vito and Manitoba glared, and they went back inside the order. Mike got a bit scared of the two, and Mal and Zoey helped him up.

"Sorry about them, they are a bit egotistical at times." Zoey said. Zoey then blushed, when she and Mike faced each other. "I'm Zoey. I'm glad you're here."

"I'm Mike, and yeah it's beautiful." Mike said blushing at Zoey. Mal rolled his eyes, and ganged.

"You must be Mal." Dawn said sneaking up on Mal, scaring him. "I'm Dawn it's nice to meet you." She said smiling. Mal rolled his eyes at her response.

"Want me and Dawn give you and your brother a tour?" Zoey asked. Mike smiled and nodded. Mike and Mal followed Zoey and Dawn inside the order, and they gave Mike and Mal the tour.

A little later the door opened, and two people came in. The other exorcist then looked behind them. "Kotone, Brick you made it just in time." The black haired guy said.

"We have 2 new apprentices joining us." A boy with short black hair, wearing a pale blue short sleeve shirt said. Brick and Kotone smiled, knowing whom they are talking about.

Zoey and Dawn showed Mike and Mal many places around here, the dining hall, lounge, and many other places. Zoey and Dawn then opened the door, which lead them to many rooms. "Here are the dorms, we are split into 2 dorms, one dorm for the guys and one for the girls." Zoey explained.

"Since you guys are brothers you two wouldn't mind being roommates?" Dawn asked.

"It's cool with me." Mike said smiling.

Mal just shrugged, and the two went into their room. Mike and Mal dropped their stuff and went to their beds. "We finally made it bro." Mal said looking up at the selling.

"Yeah we did." Mike said with a smile. Just then the two heard someone knocking on the door. Mike got up and opened the door, and Mike smiled at who it was.

"Hi Mike." Kotone said smiling.

"Kotone!" Mike smiled. Mal got up, and was surprised Kotone was here.

"Kotone what are you doing here?" Mal asked.

Kotone smiled. "I'm an exorcist here." Kotone said. Mike and Mal gasped in surprise. "I'm just here to tell you welcome to the order." Kotone said as she bowed, and walked off.

Mike and Mal closed the door, and the two decided to unpack. After a few minutes of unpacking, Mike put a picture on their desk. "Don't worry mom, dad I will keep your promise." Mike whispered to himself.


End file.
